Twisted
by writergirl447
Summary: We all know our amazing Russian Guardian Dimitri Belikov, but what if it was the amazing Guardian Hathaway? The roles are reversed! How will Rose hold up being the mentor to Dimitri Belikov? The history of the characters almost the same. Clarified inside!
1. caught

_**Hey guys! I'm back… (Laughs evilly) So if you're reading this that means you want to start my—hopefully awesome—story! I was sitting in math one day, bored out of my mind, because it's well… math. Then I couldn't help but go off into my Dimitri fantasy world and I thought up this story. That's why I'm typing like a crazy person right now trying to finish this stupid AN to get to the story. Without further a dew…**_

~Clarification~ like I promised

Rose: 23, Lissa's best friend, full blown world renowned guardian, mature-ish

Lissa: 23, Rose's best friend, family died like in story, brought Rose back to life like in story, teacher of Spirit at the Academy

Christian: 18, parents background same as book, ran with Dimitri to get away from it all, hormone struck teenager

Dimitri: 17, Christian's soon-to-be guardian, same Russian background, hormone struck (sexy as hell) teenager… YUM! Wild but tame. (No Ivan in this story, sorry)

**Disclaimer: Sadly, the amazing characters, books, and central plot don't belong to me. They belong to the amazing Richelle Mead.**

DPOV

"What were you thinking?" Kirova yelled as he gave me the death glare. "He could have been killed! Do you really want that blood on your han—"

"He's still alive, right? I wasn't going to let _anything _happen to him!" I yelled right back.

Christian was my best friend, my brother; we helped each other with everything. That's why when Christian threw some stuff in a duffle bag 6 months ago and told me to get in the car, I did. Without the blink of an eye.

I would risk my life for him, and I know he would do the same for me.

"Headmaster Kirova, if I may, don't you think you're being the slightest bit unfair. From the reports I've read, this was Christian Ozera's_ escape_." A melodic voice started, emphasizing escape, like she was wishing she could do the same thing. "Dimitri Belikov was obviously trying to protect his soon-to-be charge. It was a training experience."

"Guardian Hathaway, let's not glorify what these two," Kirova threw a menacing glare in or direction, "did. Don't think I forgot that stunt you pulled with Princess Dragomir."

My head whipped around in awe. She was the one that ran with the rincess? It was all over the news. I heard it took 20 guardians to take her down when she was the age I am now, even after blood loss and no training for 2 years. I used to envy her power.

"Well, what are you going to do?" She asked smirking. "It's not fair to give us a break and not them!"

"But you and Valissa cleaned the school every 2 weeks for ½ a year as punishment!" All I was thinking was, please don't make us clean the school; please don't make us clean the school!

"Then give them both detention, god knows I've been there enough times."

"And let them go practically unscathed? Never! They need to be punished!"

"Then make them work harder, have extra sessions set up for Belikov and fire using sessions for Sparky over there! It's not that hard to figure out Kirova! They were only gone for 6 months. If you put me on the case, Lissa and I could have found them in a matter of days! You know how she is…"

"And who do you suppose will teach these extra sessions? _Guardian Hathaway_?" She spat.

"Well, Lissa could teach Christian, her best element other than Spirit is fire, and I guess I can teach Belikov, I just don't know when."

"Fine. Both of you. Mr. Belikov, 2 hours before school starts you will meet Guardian Hathaway in the gym until further notice. Same with you Lord Ozera, just with Princess Dragomir in the library."

"But—" I heard Christian start.

"That will be great, thank you Kirova. Hope to not see you soon." Guardian Hathaway muttered as she dragged both Christian and I out of the office.

"But you weren't dismissed!" Kirova shouted.

"Hell with that! When do I ever wait to be dismissed?"

She then kept dragging us until we were both inside the gym behind closed doors.

"What the fu—" Christian started.

"Shut up. Listen, you can't talk to Kirova like that when she's pissed. I have the right because it's been my job since I was 5 to annoy the fuck out of her. But _only _me. I just saved your asses in there. I saw the way she looked; she was just itching to expel you for the slightest thing. When they got me and Lissa, I complained and Lissa had to use compulsion so I wouldn't get sent to a blood-whore community. You think I _liked_ cleaning the guy's bathroom? No! But you can't go around making the same mistakes as me! I had someone to cover for me, you don't. You think you have each other, but Christian the only one they really want, no matter how impressive your record is, by the way." When she finished her little speech, both Christian and I looked up in awe. I finally had a chance to take her in.

She was beautiful. Her eyes a chocolaty brown, her dark locks pulled into a high ponytail, revealing—wait, what!—15 individual molnija and 3 battle tattoos. Her cupid bow lips were next, perfectly plump and kissable. My eyes trailed my way down her chest and I felt myself harden at the sight. Only covered by I tight red tank top where amazing boobs. Like DD, eyes popping out of their sockets amazing. I forced myself to continue down to her toned stomach and finally her beautiful, tan, smooth, and long legs. All together she was probably 5'6- 5'7

"Hey! Belikov!" She yelled, snapping her fingers, "Eyes up here!"

"Sorry." I muttered sheepishly and I saw a smirk cross her face.

"Don't worry, happens a lot." She said smiling slightly. "Christian, you can go to the library, Lissa's waiting for you." With that, Christian shot up and started jogging to the library; he's had a crush on the princess since he saw her picture in the paper. A melodic laugh filled the gym and my head shot up.

"Crush?" She asked.

"Big time." I replied, I smile gracing my lips.

"Okay, first thing first. My name is Rosemarie Hathaway but if you call me Rosemarie I will castrate you, understand? Call me Rose, and no titles. None of this guardian crap. We are both guardians, we know, we don't have to keep saying it, okay? Now you talk." Rose said.

I stiffened, having no idea what to say. "Relax." She said, and oddly enough, I did. "Tell me about yourself, but not the basic stuff. You ask me a question, I'll answer truthfully, I expect the same from you. Got it?"

I nodded. "Um. Ok. I'm Dimitri Belikov, but you know that. I like reading western novels. What do you like to read?" I asked.

"Anything that has been made into a TV show or movie. I hate reading. What is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?"

"Well… when I lived in Russian when I was little, I only had older sisters. They used to dress me up as a groom and marry me off to their dolls." I said quietly.

"Really? My most embarrassing experience is when I used to go here, I hooked up with this guy Jesse in an abandoned lounge, and then my mom storms in and rips him off of me and started yelling at him and beating him up. I swear I wanted to die!"

I covered my mouth to stop from laughing, and then I heard a phone start to ring. 'Hey you sexy bitch, its meeeee!" I heard. Rose didn't look abashed, just a little guilty for cutting off our conversation.

"Sorry, got to take this. It's Lissa." Rose said then ran to her bag and pulled it out in the speed of light.

"What Lis? Is something wrong?" Rose asked frantically.

"Oh. That _is_ a good idea; you bring yours and meet me in the gym. I'll see if Eddie, Meredith, and Mia are teaching a class. Okay. See you in 5."

Rose hastily wrote a text and slipped her phone back into her bag. "I have a surprise for you!" Rose said excitedly as she motioned me over to the closet. Oh, the things I can do in a closet with Rose.

"Think fast!" she shouted as she tossed to bean-bag chairs my way. I was barely able to catch and hold onto them, then I see Rose easily walk out with 4 chairs stacked neatly, one in top of the other. "To the middle, put them in a circle." She explained. After putting her bean-bags down, she jogged over to her bag and bent down to retrieve her phone. I got a nice view of her ass and couldn't help but silently moan at how good she looked.

"Lissa, Christian and a few of our other friends will be here in a couple minutes, we're playing truth or dare. Just so you know, I'm not afraid of anything and I'm the _best _at _everything_ I do." I felt my eyes widen and she just smirked, and then suddenly turned around yelling, "I'll get it!"

"No problem." Rose said again. Who was she talking to?

"Thanks Rose, I just got the snacks and stuff because…" Someone started, looked at Rose, then they both started laughing hysterically.

"That's great Lissa, thanks."

"Honey, I'm home!" I masculine voice called.

"In the center! Ready to get your ass handed to you Edison?"

"Sure Rosie, as soon as you admit I'm so much better than you!"

"In your dreams lover boy!"

"Oh! Those are fighting words!"

"Everybody sit!" Princess Dragomir (Lissa) and Rose yelled simultaneously. Everything went silent.

"Now, who's ready for truth or dare?" Rose wondered, begging for a challenge.

"I am!" I said, facing up to her. But all she did was smirk.


	2. truth or dare

_**Hey guys (cowers in corner) I'm so sorry for not updating like a week ago! I had one of those moments where I had to do EVERYTHING but this story. You know how it is. I have so much stuff going on in my life right now and I just couldn't think of anything to write. I hope this chapter was worth waiting for! Review!**_

_**PS: I want 15 reviews before I update again… I already have chapters 3, 4, and 5 ready. Now all you have to do is click that amazing button on the bottom of the screen and leave me a message. PSS: Check out my pole and vote how my story should go!**_

DPOV

"HEY!" I heard a stranger yell, rounding the corner.

"What Adrian?" Rose asked, obviously annoyed.

"You forgot the most important thing to your game!"

"No… I have the chips right here." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the person Rose called Edison trying not to laugh out loud. Christian raised his eyebrows in my direction and I just shrugged.

"I was talking about me! Too many blows to the head, _Guardian Hathaway_?" Adrian asked tauntingly.

"I would have never have guessed… you _never _talk about yourself!"

"Har har. Can we just start the game?" Lissa asked.

"Fine."

"Great."

"Shut up."

"Why don't you make me?"

"Because," Rose started, "I don't know where your mouth has been." She then simply sat down on a bean-bag next to Lissa and leaned forward. "Okay, Dimitri. You start." My eyes widened slightly, but before I could put on guardian mask, Rose laughed. "Go ahead Mr. Tough-Guy. I like a challenge, remember?"

"Okay," I said nervously, "Um… you," I said pointing at Edison, "truth or dare?"

"Eddie. It's Eddie, and _dare_."

"Alright, I dare you to give that bitch Kirova a lap dance."

"But, I could lose my job!"

"Big deal!" Rose yelled. "Or are you a coward?"

"Fine!" Eddie grumbled and got up.

"Wait! Lis, did you bring it?" Rose asked.

"Definitely." Rose ran to the Princess's bag and pulled out a camera.

"Rose, we don't have to do that. We aren't in high school anymore."

"Please, Eddie. Where do you think we are right now?"

"Touché." Eddie mumbled stomping towards the door, us hot on his trail.

It was hilarious. The best was Kirova's face, beet red in anger and embarrassment. After we all got back to the gym, everybody but Eddie was crying from laughter.

"Okay, Dimitri, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Rose for 1 minute straight." I just sat there, frozen.

Rose looked at Eddie warningly. "What does that incl—."

"Everything, sweetheart." Rose glared daggers at Eddie but Eddie was looking at me. "Well, go ahead. Kiss her, or are you too scared?"

I just met Rose today and yeah, I thought about it but I didn't think I would get to kiss her so soon. But I wasn't _too scared_ to kiss her. With those words I stood up and walked towards Rose.

She threw me a warning glance as I kneeled down next to her. Just as I started leaning in, she spoke. "Lis, time." When 'Lissa' told her she had the time ready, Rose leaned in and took my face in her hands.

Her lips met mine and sparks exploded. Slowly, I let my hand travel from my side and knotted it in her silky brown hair. Her mouth parted slightly and I used that to my advantage as I slipped my tongue into her mouth.

Out tongues battled for dominance as she pressed our bodies closer together.

"And… time!" Lissa shouted. Rose quickly pulled away and smirked defiantly at Eddie. Every person in the circle was shocked at what Rose and I had just done. It was amazing, but they would never know that.

"Well, well, well. Who's the smart-ass now, Eddie? Adrian, truth or dare?

_**I thought you guys deserved that. The next chapter is in Rose's POV. How did she like the kiss? Review and find out soon! PS: Check out the new story I just posted! I promise Rose's chapter will be longer, I just had to put this chapter in, it will be important later.**_


	3. IMPORTANT!

Hey guys, I know I've kinda been on hiatus for a while but promise as soon as the summers here my stories will be my top priority! So, right now I would like to bring your attention to what fanfiction is doing. If you didn't already know they are taking down fantastic stories, maybe some of the best I have ever read, for being MA, violent, sexual, based on a song…. The list is endless. We deserve to have our works published and read on this cite if we give fair warning, no matter what! I believe strongly in this and want you to help to.

If you want this to end, go to:

www (dot) change (dot) org/ petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

take away the spaces and add dots accordingly to sign a petition, hoping to stop the madness on fanfiction.

We shouldn't have our writing taken away! I really suggest signing the petition!

Thank you and I'll update soon!

XOXO- Alexis


End file.
